


Converse High

by itsyourgirlspooky



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourgirlspooky/pseuds/itsyourgirlspooky
Summary: Stupid first meetings are stupid first meetings.





	Converse High

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! this lowkey sucks, but i do hope y'all can still enjoy it. probs won't post again until a month passes by, because i'm working on my longest fic yet so pls stay tuned for that!! 
> 
> and yes, this a crack au but taken seriously. it's not funny like how they normally are but like??? i cannot make a decent joke for the life of me?
> 
> also, yes i was inspired by bts's 'converse high' y'all can't @ me.

It was a bright day, with the sun's beams shining down on all the people in the park. Kids were letting out excited shrieks as they played about the playground, scrambling past or on various pieces of multicolored equipment, or maybe instead shaping castles or other more creative figures in the little sandbox nearby. People of all walks of life and age strolled about the place leisurely, taking in the surroundings of minty green grass, trimmed bushes and randomly arrayed plots of pretty flowers. There were even a few families and couples enjoying a lovely picnic under that warm afternoon daylight and hot blue sky, adults fondly watching over children observing insects crawl here and there, or play tag and other kiddy games with the other young ones. Amongst the usual ongoings of a typical park, Sayori was happily skipping along the graveled pathway, icecream cone in hand as she gleefully licked away at the creamily cold treat, though there was a slight sorrow in her chest she couldn't quite shake off completely.

It had been a nice day, yes, but Hibiki had refused to go hang out with Sayori because, well, Yuri on Ice was apparently more important than spending time with your childhood friend. Sayori had done everything in her power - pout, give him her biggest, saddest puppy-eyes ever, chastise him for his very clear obsession with anime (and manga too, for that matter), promise him that pinky swear, she wouldn't ask for help with her homework for the rest of the semester - in order to convince him, but Hibiki had been dead set on watching the series finale, so he had quickly ushered Sayori out the moment he realized she was not going down without a fight. He'd promised that they'd go to the park another time and that he'll pay for everything to make it up to her, but that still hadn't stopped Sayori from shouting out "Meanie!" when he locked the front door. 

Sayori huffs at the memory, frowning at the frozen confection in her hand for just a split second. Hibiki had been spending less and less time with her lately, and as much as it sounded like something like an angry girlfriend would say, Sayori's starting to think that anime might as well have replaced her. She misses hanging out with her more often than not oblivious friend, and the hurt gnawing at her heart only grew stronger as she mulls over the fact in her head.  

Was Sayori just not a good enough friend for him anymore? Was he losing interest in their friendship because she ended up changing for the worst? Hibiki had often complained about Sayori being too messy, too much of a klutz, too childish, too loud and annoying. Was that why he's now slowly drifting away from her? From the little boat of bonds they'd made and strengthened over all those years? There's a million doubts and thoughts running through her mind as she bit down on her bottom, face downcast while all those sudden realizations hit her in the speed of bullets. 

Did Hibiki not want to be her friend anymore? 

The question sent shivers down Sayori's spine, and not the good, tingling ones that usually screamed out her excitement, but rather made her uneasy and jumpy, the kind that you'd have while watching a horror movie in the middle of the night as cliché as it sounds. And, to be fair, Sayori was terrified, scared half-dead by the possibility that one day, she might lose Hibiki, no longer be able to pester and mother him, to be the shoulder he'd lean on for support, to be the one he'll count on and be there for no matter what. It's cheesy, Sayori knows that, but all that cheesiness had been built on hopes and promises from her early years, and Sayori's a dreamer, so she desperately clung to those now basically meaningless words, to empty and false aspirations they had once upon a time uttered. But, as time passed by and they grew older and older in accordance to that, Sayori had finally noticed that Hibiki had outgrew those youthful wishes they used to daydream about. He's older and thus more sensible; he's ready to make the last transition over to adulthood, and that unfortunately might include letting go of Sayori. 

It hurt, hurt that Sayori was led to believe things that would never be true. It was just so much - too much, even - for her sensitive self, who cried over a simple scrape on her knee or overthought anything and everything in her life, no matter how miniscule or insignificant. And this, this straight up killed her, kind of just, destroyed it all, tore away all that made her up, stomped on it and chucked it into the trash. It was easily the biggest middle finger fate could've given to her, and they had delivered it with such force and malice that Sayori would've dropped to her knees and begun begging for mercy if such a thing was possible. It was, in technicality, but fate wasn't a person and would most likely not listen to her cries of desperation. If anything, fate was the cruelest thing ever, and fate would've instead made a bunch of people state at her weirdly for her, um, seemingly eccentric behaviour. 

Sayori sometimes really hated fate for that. Though, she had to admit, it had also been fate that would contribute to her abruptly freezing in place, not a care in the world on what the hell was going on around her as she delved deeper and deeper into her teenage-bordering-on-adulthood crisis. It was also fate who had woven all those strings of destiny attached to her together, then guided her to realize that oh no she should've been paying more attention-

"Wait!" 

And then, suddenly, Sayori came crashing down, jagged pieces of rock leaving tiny scratches on not only her clothes but her previously smooth skin as well. The air was knocked out of her lungs, and bonking her head on hard ground right after hadn't exactly helped her recover as quickly as she normally would. 

"Oww!" Sayori quickly exclaimed, hand quickly reaching out to the top of her head, fingers carding through coral pink hair strands to check for any injuries. Luckily, there weren't any, and it seemed like she wouldn't form an ugly bruise from the fall. She still had the scrapes to worry about, but those could easily be tended to with bandaids.

"Shit, fuck, I'm sorry!" an unfamiliar voice frettingly apologized. Sayori looked up, confused to see a girl roughly about her age stare at her in horror. She had a shock of unkempt hair styled with red ribbons and hair clips, almost like those of a little kid, but she still sported those trendy jackets with glittery pink sleeves that were a stark contrast to the rest of her generally black and white getup, even if the link was a particularly dark shade. The thing that Sayori was focusing on wasn't her questionable fashion choices, though, but rather the fact that her shoes - Converse, if the trademark star symbol is anything to go by - were covered in icecream; her icecream.

"Waa, I'm so sorry!" Sayori exclaimed, genuine distress etching into her features. She hurriedly scrambled to get up properly and bow in apology, because asking for forgiveness while one's butt was on the floor wasn't exactly considered to be polite at all. 

"What the fuck are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who ran into you, geez," Glittery-jacket reprimanded, shaking her head at the other's antics. Sayori could only frown at the former's words, brow knitting together as she straightened her posture. 

"But.... your shoes..." Sayori pointed at the girl's Converse, which were still soaking wet with half-melted icecream. The pink and yellow combination of the strawberry cheesecake flavoured dessert painfully stood out from the sparkling hue that surprisingly matched with her jacket sleeves. 

"They'll dry." Glittery-jacket gave her a simple shrug, as if Sayori basically ruining her shoes wasn't the actual problem right then. Now it seemed to be Glittery-jacket's turn to frown, for she's crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I was in the wrong, okay? I knocked you over even if I clearly saw you. I had the time to dodge you, but nope, my dumbass just shouted 'Wait!' while I kept on running, as if that would solve anything." Glittery-jacket let out an irritated huff, but it was very clearly directed towards herself rather than Sayori. If possible, Sayori's frown deepened even more. 

"But I had time to move out of the way," Sayori pouted, bottom lip jutting out in retort. "And besides, this would've been completely avoided if I hadn't just been standing there! So-"

"No, no, fuck that," Glittery-jacket cut in, shaking her head furiously. Her bubblegum pink tresses swished right and left along with her swift head movements. "You can't just blame yourself for that shit. I ran into you and made you fall over and that's final." 

Sayori just pouted even more, shoulders slumped by the girl's refusal to accept her apology. Fine, she can begrudgingly endure Glittery-jacket saying she was the one had caused the entire mess to happen (even if she herself still firmly believed against it), but why wasn't this girl not at all bothered by her shoes being freaking ruined? She didn't even need to blame Sayori, the pale-skinned latter just wanted to hear some sort of lament about that pair of Converse like she had expected. What was this kid? Filthy rich? 

"Can I at least make it up to you for ruining your shoes?" Sayori asked. Glittery-jacket was clearly put-off by the question, for her jaw literally dropped to the floor the moment she heard those words, mouth agape like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the actual fuck!" Glittery-jacket looked truly appalled, frustrated even as her right eye twitched just once. She swiftly proceeded to dragging her hands down her face in exasperation. "How many times do you have to hear it? This accident was all my fucking fault, so icecream dirtying my shoes is just karma being a bitch. Calm down, you don't owe me anything. If it makes you feel any better, I should've honestly been the one to owe you for your spoiled icecream." 

"But-" 

"Yeah, I'm not about to hear that bullshit. Good-fucking-bye." 

Glittery-jacket didn't even bother to wave, for she's already shuffling away. Sayori's brain kind of just went into overdrive because of this, of this random stranger she probably shouldn't be thinking about too much, because they'll most likely never meet again. If anything, Sayori should've been ecstatic about escaping consequences with her constant annoyance of Hibiki's scolding, but seeing Glittery-jacket leaving just made the teen panic. She was not about to let her leave without Sayori doing something to make amends for her stupid mistake, even if the former wouldn't admit it. Sayori screwed up meant that she screwed up, and for some reason, she couldn't quite let this particular one slide. 

"H-hey, wait!" Sayori shouted, running forward to firmly tug on one of Glittery-jacket's sleeves. The girl in front of her skidded to a halt and nearly toppled backwards in the process, but she still managed to turn around and glare at her impatiently. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Glittery-jacket hissed out, rosy lips thinning into a scowl. Her jaw was set and stiff, and Sayori could feel the girl tensing under her touch. Sayori bit down on her bottom lip, deep blue eyes looking straight into sharp magenta ones. 

"Can I give you my shoes to wear instead, at least? And I'll clean your Converse?" 

Glittery-jacket widened her eyes, mouth repeatedly opening and closing in shock. Not that Sayori wasn't exactly in a different predicament, for in all honesty she felt like giving herself a kick in the shin. She hadn't quite thought about what she wanted to say, so the words had sort of just tumbled out of her mouth, and she's really regretting simply going on impulse. 

"I-I, what the fuck?" Glittery-jacket sputtered out, disbelief written all over her face so ridiculously clear, like a bright neon red sign of the bolded words of 'the hell is that?', which would've comically fit in with the current situation. "I just said-" 

"... B-but then we can meet up at a café so I can give you back your shoes and I get back mine! It'll be a compromise. I make it up to you for your shoes, you pay me back with a latte for my icecream. It's fair!" Sayori's begging at that point, with the way her voice was practically screaming out her desperation that it's honestly kind of embarrassing.

"I can just pay you back now, you do realize that, right?" Glittery-jacket clucked her tongue in disapproval, not even bothering to wait for Sayori's response before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, most likely to find her wallet. But after a few seconds of rummaging, realization seemed to have hit the girl like a bulldozer. 

"Fuck."

Glittery-jacket soon arched her eyebrows over her narrowed eyes, frustration very clearly seeping into her bones as her mouth was pulled back into a nasty glower. She didn't do anything else, however, nor did she try to rebut Sayori's offer.

Was she actually considering it? Beads of sweat rolled down Sayori's forehead as she chewed out her lip, anticipation for Glittery-jacket's answer only growing by the second as she continued to not give a single other reaction. No refusal, yet at the same time no confirmation. It confused the hell out of Sayori, and she's worried now, worried that Glittery-jacket would end up saying 'no' before shoving her away. Sayori hoped, pleaded that this would not be, because there was no doubt that this little incident would end up on her ever-growing list of things she should probably quit beating herself over but can't quite stop. It was a nasty habit, one Sayori was doing her best in overcoming, but right now? She couldn't, absolutely could not deal with a horrible outcome as of then and there, especially with the fresh discovery of her own doubts of Hibiki's and hers deteriorating friendship. God, Sayori wishes that this wouldn't be another thing she'd sulk about later on.

After an agonizingly long few beats of silence, Glittery-jacket purses her lips, doing a small eye-roll as if what she was about to do was almost unfathomable. "Fine," she grunted out, the syllable rushing out so begrudgingly that the girl's reluctance was considerably made extremely obvious. "Fine, if that means you'll release me from your fucking death grip."

"Yayyy, you won't regret it!" Sayori promised, an elated grin forming on her lips. She quickly let go of Glittery-jacket's sleeve, opting to clap her hands together in triumph and tilting her head slightly, to really sell the idea that she was indeed glad for her willingness. Sayori swore the girl in front of her looked like she wanted to choke on her own spit or something, but it was in all likelihood her own over reactive imagination.

"So? Can I have your number, please?" 

"My... my number?" 

"So we can, like, talk about the café meet up thing? For our deal?" Sayori helpfully explained, almost in a deadpan sort of way if it weren't for the fact that deadpans weren't really her thing.

"Okay, okay, fuck, okay. My number. Okay." Glittery-jacket hurriedly took out her phone and nearly shoved it in Sayori's face, a slightly cracked screen lit up brightly with the mystery girl's phone number being most of what filled her vision. Sayori wasted no time in adding those digits into her contacts list, and she even made a little show of calling the number to make sure it had been the correct one.

"A-and my name is Natsuki, for your information," the girl said, huffing the moment she saw her contact in Sayori's phone being saved as 'cutie with the converse ♡'. Natsuki's own fingers were hovering above the flaring screen of her phone, long and thin fingers ready to type. "Please, tell me your fucking name now so this isn't awkward as shit." 

"Sayori," she replied, easily giving the other a sweet smile. Natsuki's ears noticeably went red at the action, the rest of her body flushing as well, and Sayori couldn't help but think of her as, well, ridiculously cute. 

"F-fuck you, I know that you probably think I'm all adorable and shit right now, but no. I. Am. Not. Cute."

Sayori let out an exuberant guffaw at that. Yeah, fate had done some things right, and this was certainly one of them.


End file.
